The Stop Watch Keeper
by AliceVonWulfe
Summary: What if a fifth marauder was there on the night everything changed for one Harry Potter and decidedly made peoples lives better as well as made them hell. Welcome to being a time keeper that's out to save the world as much as possible. Pairings: RL/SB, HP/OC, FP/GP/OC and others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowlings work, only thing I do own is my O.C.

Summary: Watch as a fifth marauder emerges from the darkness once more changing history and more for good.

The Stop Watch Keeper

Ch. 1 That One Night

It had been a long and eventful night of October 31, 1981. Sirius was seething with anger and hatred at Peter Pettigrew for betraying his comrades, James and Lily Potter. He was out for blood and vengeance. Sirius charged after Peter out onto a muggle street bellowing, "PETER!" The short rat-like man trembled at the sight of the maddened man and stutters, "Sirius, please…" he was cut off by a stunning spell that narrowly missed his head by an inch, "No Peter, you had your chance!" Another and another Stupefy were fired rapidly at the squat traitor who surprisingly for once managed to dodge them though there would be one unavoidable spell, Avada Kedavra.

Meanwhile, the neighbors who could look out their windows and see the weird light action could only stare in aghast, except one that managed to shake their head free from the show to call the police.

Sirius flung out his wand arm shouting with the fury of a scorned man who's lost everything dear to him, "Avada Kedav-!" As the spell left his chapped dry lips from the October heat time slows down to a crawl before stopping completely. A young woman of African American descent calmly walked out into the middle of the road between the dueling wizards and carefully taps the green spell with a twig from the side of the road.

She lets out a soft huff shaking her head, "Oiy, boys these days…" taking out a stopped pocket watch said woman scowls heavily at it as if it offended her personally. Not wasting too much precious time she pulls from her pocket an extendable bag which she unceremoniously drops on the ground and waves her hand in a very familiar manner, "Accio Luscious Malfoy." Out from the bag came the stupefied angry-faced Malfoy looking the epitome of an aristocrat that had his cream taken away from him.

Setting him up with a simple Wingardium Leviosa, cause there was no way she was going to touch a slimy death eater (some things never change), she next would grab a sizeable branch from a nearby neighbors tree and mutters, "Portus," as a soft blue light envelopes the branch for a moment. Satisfied the woman would stick the branch in her back pocket and sighing begins to construct 'the scene,' which would include one blasted out street, one rat man unconscious on the leftover grass, unfortunately having to go through with killing a few of the surrounding muggles (less witnesses and people to obliviate into remembering something else and such until she was satisfied.

Clapping her hands free of imaginary dust she leans back on her heels to survey her work for a moment. She had cleaned Sirius' wand of any incriminating spells but kept Stupefy as one of the spells using an old pureblood spell that was wandless and left no trace. With Malfoy standing at the other side of the street across from Pettigrew he would now be holding a very incriminating wand that had just casted Avada Kedvara and Bombarda that to anyone else would act and respond as his.

Taking out the branch from earlier the woman yawns exhaustedly and grabs Sirius by the forearm muttering the small pass phrase, "Snivelous," as they were transported to an undisclosed location just as time began again. Screams and moans could be heard as sirens sounded in the distance. Luscious snarls slowly but sure enough gained speed and whipped his head left and right looking for the woman who had momentarily ago stunned him quite well. His bright sapphire eyes looked luminous in the dim moonlight as they glowed with hatred. Seeing Peter unconscious he sniffs and turns to apparate when several aurorers appear surrounding him getting 12 stunners to the chest.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Sirius and Mystery Woman..._

After they landed Sirius would tackle the woman jabbing her painfully in the neck with his wand forcing her to cough and gag for air. "WHO THE BLOODY FUC-" as they had landed more in the small manors hallway painfully lit by candle lights mounted on the walls, he breathes laboriously his grey-blue eyes that held anger and undisguised loathing now turned more curious and...quickly back to rage. "NO, NO, NO! YOU CAN'T BLOODY WELL BE ALIVE! I SAW YOU DIE!" Tears fall from his eyes as the nights events finally wore him down to his breaking point. His head bowed low would touch her neck and one small hand winds its way into his shaggy mess of black hair. With her other she cups his cheek stroking it with her thumb.

"I'm back…" she murmurs hoarsely with wand still digging into her throat. His head lifted as he stutters, "H-how do I know you're the real Kairi? Tell me something only we would know…" she points to his wand and he removes it from her throat but did keep it still at eye level making her laugh softly, "Well at least Moody's teaching have stuck with you,"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" They both roared.

Silence would follow after and both stand slowly keeping their eyes on each other. "Well, one thing I can think of is that in fifth year we did have one hell of a snog until McGonagall caught us in our little cubby hole and we lost house points along with getting detention for indecent behavior, and before you ask more our detention was going to be hanged by our thumbs with Filch but she decided to have mercy on us 'young ones' and just had us clean both bathrooms with brushes the size of quills and we couldn't use magic." She wrinkles her nose at the memory. It hadn't been that bad getting caught but professors always made it seem worse than it was but maybe in their case it had been, they had been caught with clothes extremely ruffled and hand everywhere they shouldn't be. Thankfully Dumbledore hadn't caught them at the same time as well, it would have been horrifying.

Sirius rolls his eyes forgetting for a moment about keeping an eye on her reminiscing as well. He remembered that afternoon well enough as a slight flush crossed his cheeks as he coughed, "So how did you survive then? Last we all saw, you got hit by the killing curse." He cocked his head to the side eager to hear what the bloody fuck had happened since then but then…

"OH GOD WE NEED TO GO GET HARRY!" Sirius drops his wand into his pants pocket and starts to head out to rescue his godson from God knows what until Kairi grabs him around the waist putting heels to the floor hard.

"Damn it Sirius it's late right now and he's safe. Dumbledore took him to the Dursleys and"

"HE DID WHAT?!" He roars his magic lashing out at their surroundings which to one who could See it would appear to be a grey-blue color much like his eyes…

"And he will be safe until tomorrow when we can go retrieve him and keep him safe." She hugs him tighter around his waist burying her face into his back taking in his scent for a moment that just screamed Sirius…with a bit of dog. "Please Sirius, trust me." A moment or two goes by before a quiet strangled, "Ok," echoes in the dark.

She sighs in relief slowly taking one arm away from him and half guides him towards the rooms on the first floor. "Come on, let's get you to bed…"

* * *

 _At the Dursley's…_

A similar sigh sounds out at the doorstep of #4 Private Drive as Professor Dumbledore, gently set the basket down along with a carefully written letter of the nights events. Minerva with arms crossed shakes her head sadly with a stern look. "Albus, he shouldn't be left here. He has a perfectly well and alive godfather who can take care of him. Why does he need to be here at all?! I've been watching them all day and I can say with utter disgust that they are the worst sort of muggles for him to be living with."

Albus takes his round spectacles off and polishes them with a clean white cloth contemplating her words for a moment before setting them back on and replies with a firm tone. "That may be true, but there's still his mothers protection that is in place. Have faith Minerva and all will be well."

All was not well though as both apparated away and with Minerva back in her office she would begin to plan how to reach Harry and do her best to either rescue him from the foul place or do her duty and keep him safe at all costs…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K Rowlings works, only thing I do own is my OC

Summary: Fifth marauder returns for new adventure!

The Stop Watch Keeper

Ch. 2 Day After That Night

Kairi had been snoring away peacefully dreaming of ice mice being eaten by a big shaggy black dog she was going to kill when she'd be rudely awakened by the coldest water she's ever felt. She splutters sitting up snarling, "Damn you Sirius Black!" Laughter follows after a very long gone man from the room. She starts getting dressed in black dragon hide pants, a plain white shirt and her precious black trench coat and combat boots. Tugging on fingerless black gloves and a brush through thick long ebony hair, she grabs her wand heading out stomping on the stairs giving the good man a heads up before his life was up.

Heading into the kitchen and grumbling loudly about no good dogs waking up their owners she stops at the threshold of the door staring in shock. Sirius Orion Black was in her kitchen. Cooking. Nothing was burnt or on fire. She was in hell. Carefully sitting down at the long table she continues staring and Sirius feeling the stare turns to look back and grins seeing Kairi sitting at the table. "Morning sleepyhead, hungry?" Calmly…almost too calmly flipping pancakes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sirius?"

"Ah, I'll take that as you want three pancakes."

"But you caused a fire-

"Five slices of bacon."

"The house elves were –and probably are- still pissed,

"And chocolate syrup."

Silence. "Ok…you got me there, pass me the milk." Sirius passes her the milk just as the mail owl swooped in with the Daily Prophet and a little coin pouch on its leg through the open window. Perching on Kairis shoulder it would wait patiently for its treat as she took the paper and deposited the 7 sickles in the pouch. Taking a piece of bacon from her plate that Sirius put in front of her the owl hooted with delight and began to nibble on it as her facial expression changed from morning sleepiness to one of delight as well. "Ha! That'll give the boys something to think about. Here, take a look." She hands him the paper as the owl took off and she resumed eating her surprisingly good breakfast.

 **Daily Prophet**

 _ **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Defeated Last Night, Death Eaters Caught**_

 _As of November 1, 1981, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by none other than Harry Potter. Unfortunately his reign of terror ended in the deaths of James Harrison Potter and Lily Rosina Potter nee Evans. May they be remembered for their brave sacrifices to help save the wizarding world._

 _In other news Luscious Malfoy was apprehended for killing 13 muggles, the murder of Peter Pettigrew (Whom this reporter was surprised to hear that he was a Death Eater), and for being a confirmed Death Eater. Several other key note Death Eater have been apprehended for their involvement in the war as well and await their own trials._

 _More can be read on page…_

The paper would go on to talk about celebration and whatnot as Sirius slowly lays it down on the table and gulps a big lump that had formed in his throat. "Lily…James…they're really dead aren't they?" Kairi pauses with her bite of food and slowly sets it down and getting up she'd bump Sirius to scoot him over and wraps an arm around him. "Yes, Siri, they're gone in body but not in spirit. Let's finish breakfast and go get our kiddo hmm?"

A fierce light enters his eyes as he nods and starts to shovel down his food making grunting caveman noises as she shakes her head at his antics finishing her own breakfast. Dropping off their dishes in the sink she activates the wards before leaving the kitchen that were connected to the rest of the manor with a simple swipe of her hand across a rune that sat above the sink. It only required just a bit of her own magic to power it for the day.

Taking his arm firmly she apparated them to 4 Private Drive in Little Surrey…

 _At the Dursley's…_

Two little boys were fighting over a small blanket that might not seem like much to some but to one it was his world. One with a mop of messy ebony hair and bright emerald eyes tugged hard on his end determined to get his blanket back, while Duddles (what he heard the not-mommy call him) tugged just as hard on his end and therefore neither boy got far. Eventually it did catch the attention of not-mommy earning him a clap upside the head causing him to cry out and his blanket gone to the other boy.

"Bad freak! You don't deserve this blanket, just like your good for nothing parents didn't deserve their lives!" At just the yelling little Harry would start crying and Dudley would start crying as well. Being beside herself with the commotion she'd smack him upside the head again and he cries harder but before she could deliver another whack the front door would burst open and two people both stumble and fall across the threshold.

"Damn it Sirius! I told you we both can't fit through the door at once!"

"I know, I know ok?!" Groans could be heard before a screech followed their voice.

"What are you doing in my house?!"

"We're here to take Harry!" They chorused as one in a very familiar manner.

"You can't," She'd pause and then takes Harry and the basket shoving the child into the womans arms and the basket into the mans. "Take him and go. NOW!"

Without a second thought she goes back to her own child leaving the two standing there a bit open mouthed until they regained their senses. Kairi quickly grabs the blanket causing the other child to cry and the horse faced woman to gasp in what she though was self-righteous anger before they high tailed it out of there apparating back to her manor.

Back at the manor…

Sirius and Kairi would trade the 'goods', Sirius got Harry in his arms holding him tight with tears running down his cheeks. "I'm never letting you go again Prongslet. I'm going to love you, and hug you, and care for you…" Letting him go on for a bit she sets the basket down at the now clean table (thanks the gods silently for house elves) and digs around finding just what she thought she'd find, a poorly (compared to her standards) written letter explaining the circumstances and the promise of protection which blah, blah, blah.

She'd chuck it aside and looks back smiling softly at the sight. Sirius Orion Black, once badass of Hogwarts, was now a blubbering happy idiot holding a baby, though not just any baby, James and Lily's precious cargo that they sacrificed their lives for. No matter what she vowed, she would make sure little prongs would live a good and happy life.

Kairi chuckles quietly moseying on over to the two grabbing the small blanket with little intricate patterns that'd include a doe, buck, wolf, a black dog, rat and baby deer. Though while the little tyke slept she was definitely going to change the rat to something more pleasant, perhaps lily flowers or such.

"Hey Siri, I think it's my turn to hold the little tyke…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowlings works, only thing I do own is my OC

Summary: Time to see baby Harry grow up day by day.

The Stop Watch Keeper

Ch. 3 Happy Days Ahead

A few days after Operation: Save Master Prongs was initiated and accomplished, Kairi and Sirius would be attempting to give a bath to one Harry James Potter, who at one and a half was a very fussy kid. "NO!" A little screech would echo in the bathroom and both marauders would have to hold hands to their ears. "When the bloody hell did he become so loud?!" Cried Kairi as she attempted to soothe the little bugger who kept tossing out his bath toys in an angry fit. "Sirius, a little help here!"

He throws his hands up in the air exasperated. "I don't know what to do either! I think Lily would sing a little song while giving prongslet a bath but I don't," The bathroom door slowly opens and a tired looking young man pokes his head in through the bathroom.

"She used to sing the little ducky song. It went like this, Oh who loves the little yellow duck, the little yellow duck, the yellow little duck. Oh who loves the yellow little duck that lived in the world of bubbles?" The man smiles as he flicks his wand out creating small little ducky bubbles that floated over to Harry who squealed with childish delight. He smiles unsure of the two before he gets glomped to the floor with cries of "Remus!"

Thankfully while they were occupied for a moment they had charmed Harry to sit upright and not end up face down in the bath tub. Remus groans with a laugh under the two. "You two weigh a ton, what the hell have you been feeding him Kairi?"

Kairi lifts her head from Remus' chest with a grin, "More like he's been feeding me…"

Sirius lift his head from the other side of Remus as well smirking with a certain gleam in his eye, "Damn right I've been feeding her well."

"Damn it Sirius I don't want to hear anymore-

"HARRY!" It was never said they were perfect. Three choruses of the name and three worried adults but a clean and dried baby were safely camping out in the living room while Kairi fed Harry with a bottle full of warm milk.

Remus runs a scarred hand through his scruffy mouse brown hair as he relaxes further into the couch groaning softly. "I'll never figure out how you find the most comfortable-"

"Wait!" Everyone including Harry would get startled by the loud and abrupt Sirius as he pointedly pokes Remus in the chest hard. "How the hell did you get here and why aren't you freaked out about Kairi?"

Remus glares at Sirius before ticking off his fingers one by one. "First, I still have our mirrors so we've been talking while you've been sleeping and we've caught up. Second, you forgot about our tattoos didn't you?" He'd look pointedly at Sirius for a moment who had the grace to look shamed. Kairi shakes her head now burping little prongslet humming a bit. "You forgot didn't you?" She asks with her own pointed look at him. Being under the two full gazes of 'You're going to get it if you forgot,' he'd wilt under them and stutters, "I-I didn't forget, I-I just thought since Kairi had assumedly died…"

They all go quiet except for a quite loud burp from baby Harry who gurgles happily in Kairis arms. She would speak first hesitating for a moment, "You know I'm sorry about that, but it had to be done. If I could go back in time and change that day I would have. What's done is done and let's just move on."

Just as the men were about to speak little baby Harry speaks, "Maaaaa?" with an adorable questioning look. All three melted with a collective sigh of "Awww…" until realizing they were going to have to tell him eventually of his parent's deaths. Kairi hands him over to Remus, "Ma's not here right now but Moomy here is." Remus' eye twitches, he really shouldn't have told her about Prongslet calling him Moomy when he was babysitting for Lily and James.

Taking Harry in his arms he makes faces and blows raspberry's that fell on deaf baby ears whom started to scrunch his face up and bawl making all three adults wince. Remus automatically starts bouncing Harry on his knee and switches back and forth going from bouncing him on his knee to holding him against either of his shoulders and patting his back.

Luckily Kairi came up with a genius idea. "Remus! Sing Lily's happy song!" She'd get two weird stares and a baby stopping his crying to also look at her before resuming back to his hell raising crying. Sirius would ask for all, "What the bloody fuc,"

Remus and Kairi each throw a hand over his mouth and gets double the reprimanding, "Sirius!" He lets out a muffled 'Hey!' Satisfied he was quiet for the moment Kairi would explain.

"I spent a few days in the summer with her one year and while we were out in the field behind her house she started singing this weird song that oddly made me happier. I think it went something like this…"

At Hogwarts…

Professor Dumbledore would just be leaving his office for the afternoon when Minerva stops him at the doorway with a fierce determined look. "Ah, Minerva, what a wonderful," she stops him with a look.

"Albus, I think we should go check on Harry. I don't believe those muggles are treating him well, and if they aren't then we should take him out of that kind of environment and I'll raise the lad myself." She'd lean back arms crossed one foot impatiently tapping on the floor thinking she had him in a corner he couldn't escape from, she was wrong.

"Minerva my dear, I can not allow that. He should be allowed to live away from the wizarding world where he can be free and away from those whom would want to harm him and save him from his own fame. You shouldn't fret so much, I bet little Harry is safe and sound with his family. It's Petunia, Lily's own flesh and blood sister, do you really believe that she would harm one little hair on his head when she has her own son she cares for?"

"But…"

"No buts, let it go for now and do Not go looking for him. As I said, he is safe and sound. Would you care to join me for lunch though?" With blue eyes twinkling and bright purple robes with yellow stars blazing at her eyes, Professor Mcgonagall sighs and gestures for him to lead the way. Perhaps she would speak with Madam Hooch about this matter, her thoughts momentarily linger about asking Severus, but he was in Azkaban at the moment with incriminating evidence that he was a death eater. Albus had said he was going to be at his trial for personal reasons she dare not ask were what.

She'd follow at his side at a sedate pace wondering what the world was coming too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own known of J.K. Rowlings works, only thing I own is my OC

Summary: Some Americanism cause who the hell would say no to a turkey feast?

The Stop Watch Keeper

Chapter 4 First Thanksgiving?

Kairi shakes her booty in the kitchen singing along with the Weird Sisters as she pops a turkey in the oven. Back in America, her home country it was the day to give thanks and she thought it'd be an excellent idea to incorporate it into their lives, cause who the hell would say no to turkey?

" _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah give me your love you big bad boy!"_

Remus enters the kitchen first having smelled some good things coming from the kitchen early in the morning and had to lean against the kitchen entryway to keep himself up as he looked around a bit astonished. There were little paper turkeys hopping around on the table making noises, random confetti strewn around and little fall colored paper chains hanging from the walls. His warm amber eyes then looked towards the counter where the main smells of concoction were coming from and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Turkey Day again Kai?" He laughs softly as he takes a seat at the table careful not to mess anything up as immediately a small bowl of pudding got shoved into his hands along with a wooden spoon as her concentration was never broken even for a minute. "Yup, and you guys will love it this year, cause you know why?"

Munching a spoonful warm amber eyes sparked with amusement before a light groan escaped his lips. Damn the woman could cook. "Why?"

"Because Remmy dear, we have Prongslet with us and he's old enough to eat some of my awesome cooking, that's why." For a moment it would be quiet as one stirred fresh mash potatoes and gravy, while the other pondered silently eating his pudding. It'd be a bit before either spoke. "You know, it would have been the first year with Them and prongslet doing this…:

She sighs putting down her bowl of whipped potatoes nodding. "I know…I know…" She coughs a bit trying to get rid of the achy feeling in her throat. "You know Remus, I…" and they would be interrupted by one Sirius Orion Mother Fucking Black who as soon as he entered bum rushed his wolf brother taking his pudding and begins to shovel it into his mouth moaning like he was coming. "SIRIUS!" Remus usually being the pacifist of the group was not in the mood this particular moment to have his food taken from him, even his wolf was in agreement which was rare. He'd snatch his bowl back scowling as he went back to his food until seeing it was gone.

A moment goes by, then two…"You are so dead Black…." Sirius yipes and runs off through the house with Remus in hot pursuit. Kairi laughs shaking her head and lets things simmer for awhile as she checked up on baby Harry. Going into the living room which was conveniently located next to the kitchen she'd smile and watch awhile as Harry meandered around happily on hands and knees having tired himself out earlier with waddling around from one piece of furniture to the next, with his stuffed animals, most which were flying creatures charmed to follow their owner around until the charm itself wore off. Surprisingly she noticed, this particular charm hadn't worn off yet and it should have already. She'd worry about it later.

Harry would be happily trying to catch one of the stuffed animals, in this case a hungorian horntail. Said little dragon puffs out enchanted smoke and flames, all baby proofed so not one little hair could be harmed. Having a hard time getting the stuffed animal Harry stops his crawling sitting on his cute behind and pouts crossing his arms. Kairi laughs behind her hand and scoops him up into her arms cooing to him. "How's our little prongslet, hmm?"

Harry points to the dragon and gives her the most heart breaking look a child could muster, it was especially heart breaking when emerald eyes so much like his mother's seemed to be swimming with unshed tears. Sighing and giving in to the child's whims just this once she plucks the dragon from the air and hands it to baby Harry with a smile. "You are going to make so many girls cry when you get older…"

Harry still being one and a half years old had no idea what she was talking about and started talking in his child gibberish nonsense talk and a few words were able to be made out such as 'moomy' and 'dafoo', recently she had been trying to include aunty kairi in the mix but so far the only progress made was 'kiah' which in her opinion…was close enough.

She feels a small baby hand boop her cheek and bright blue eyes meet small emerald ones with Harry pouting at her for attention while one hand had a vice grip on the stuffed dragon. She smiles and starts bouncing him on her shoulder going back to cooing. "Yep, someone is definitely going to be a little heart breaker when they're older."

She stops for a moment to peek out from the living room having not heard any direct loud noises for awhile and that was starting to worry her. Usually by now a prank war would have started and she'd be facing the tail end of it, but so far it had been quiet…too quiet. Holding Harry with one arm and her wand with the other, she'd begin going upstairs where there were other guest rooms unused at the moment. Kairi really didn't want to be caught unawares with Harry in her arms.

"Guys…? Where are you…? Siri…Remmy…?" She calls out uncertain in the dimly lit hallway of the second story manor.

* * *

 _At the Ministry…_

"Luscious Abraxas Malfoy, we the Wizengot find you undeniably guilty of all charges of death eater activity, carrying the dark mark, serving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, murdering 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew which resulted in the muggle world almost discovering the wizarding world." Chimes Amelia Bones, recently appointed Head of the Noble House of Bones and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"For your punishment, we felt that Azkaban would have been too light for what you have done, in light of this we agreed that you…will go through the veil." There would be a moment of silence before Luscious Abraxas Malfoy would for the first time break down in tears and sob wondering when everything had gone oh so wrong.

"With this, you may have an hour with your family and to settle your affairs…" Two aurorers lead the cuffed Head of the Noble house of Malfoy to a set of chambers that layed on the other side of the court.

"Next, we have Severus Tobias Sanpe…"


End file.
